As a conventional wire branch structure, one including a plurality of wires and a shield member that covers a circumference of the wires is known, in which one end sides of the wires are inserted in an inlet side cylinder body, and the other end sides of the wires are branched from the inlet side cylinder body and inserted into two outlet side cylinder bodies (refer to PTL 1).
This conventional wire branch structure is applied to connections between inverters and motor generators for example, and one end sides of the wires inserted in the inlet side cylinder body are connected to the inverters and the other ends of the wires inserted in the outlet side cylinder bodies are connected to two motor generators respectively.
By covering the circumference of the wires arranged as such with a shield member, penetration or leakage of noise or the like can be prevented.